Consulting Matchmaker
by HimRam
Summary: Casamentero Consultor,Crack!fic Traduccion, OneShot, Destiel. Sherlock deduce que entre Dean y Cas hay algo mas, aunque el cazador no quiera y le avergüence reconocerlo. Ligero SuperLock.


Bien, acabo de recibir permiso de traducir este fic, del que sinceramente me enamore, venga por eso pedí el premiso, lo encontré en tumblr, al final les dejo el link del original.

Bueno hice lo que pude, y es un SuperLock (Aunque mencionan al Doctor…pero bueno), espero les guste, le entiendan y se pongan a escribir este tipo de cosas.

* * *

**Casamentero Consultor**

**Clasificación:** No lo sé, PG? Jesús, soy mala con la clasificación.

**Palabras:** 733

**Personajes:** Dean Winchester, Castiel, Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Sam Winchester.

**Resumen:** Sherlock deduce que Cas y Dean están completamente idos por los huesos del uno por el otro y Dean se avergüenza de eso (No es exactamente eso, pero voy a parafrasear, okey?).

* * *

Dean Winchester se dejo caer sobre el sillón del pequeño apartamento- se rehusaba a llamarlo casa, a pesar de la insistencia de Sherlock- Hizo un espacio a Castiel, quien se sentó junto a él. Noto que Sherlock estaba mirándolos intensamente, mientras murmuraba en voz baja con John, quien se veía sorprendido por cualquier cosa que le estuviera diciendo. De pronto el detective y el doctor miraron al cazador y a su amigo detenidamente, inquietando a Dean.

-¿Algo que quieran compartir con la clase?- preguntó bruscamente, bajo la mirada atenta de ellos. Sherlock levanto una ceja y abrió su boca para hablar, pero John lo golpeo dismiladamente.

-No creo que sea la mejor idea,- contestó con cautela.

-Tonterías,- Sherlock lo aparto de él, - El pregunto, lo mejor será decirle.

-Suéltalo.

-Como había dicho, John, esto es lo que hacemos.- El detective miro a Dean con una mirada de acero y sonrió.- Tus pupilas se han dilatado al segundo en que viste a tu querido amigo Castiel; podría ser miedo, por supuesto, el es un ángel, pero no es eso ¿cierto? No, tu le sonreíste y le hiciste un espacio junto a ti, no te moviste cuando su mano toco tu rodilla. De hecho parecías bastante complacido por eso, te moviste más cerca del. Eso sugiere que tienes sentimientos por él, más que amistad, obviamente, porque no actúas así con el Doctor y ustedes dos parecían llevarse muy bien.

Dean se sintió enrojecer mientras lo miraba, deseando poder tomar al detective del cuello. –Eso es basura.- se negó a reconocer.

Sherlock suspiro, como si Dean hubiera dicho algo completamente estúpido; a su ojo probablemente así había sido.- Bien, sigue negando tus sentimientos. No hay manera de saber si son correspondidos, pero si piensas quedarte ahí suspirando en silencio, no te detendré.

Dean miro a Castiel nervioso, sus hombros estaban tensos y noto lo incomodo que el ángel se encontraba.- Solo ignóralo, Cas.- Murmuro. Aunque, no podía evitar preguntarse, si tal vez Cas sentía algo. El había dicho esa basura acerca de un "vinculo profundo", ¿no? Desafortunadamente, no tomaría el riesgo volver las cosas raras por tan poca curiosidad, más valdría mantener la boca cerrada.

Sherlock los miro y gruño,- Oh, ¿pueden dejar de bailar alrededor de sus sentimientos y hablar? Todo su pequeño drama es tan aburrido.

-Sherlock, deja de ser un idiota.- Advirtió John, mirando a Sherlock duramente.

-Sus sentimientos son correspondidos,- dijo Sherlock a Dean, actuando como si John no hubiera dicho nada.- Cuando tu entraste a la habitación, el se puso cerca de ti, siempre entre tú y John, de manera protectora. El obviamente se preocupa por ti profundamente. No deja de mirarte por el rabillo del ojo, y siempre sonríe un poco. En el sillón, se sentó tan cerca de ti que prácticamente estaba sobre tus piernas. No es que fuera necesario para suponerlo, podía verse un su rostro tan claro como el día. Prácticamente te desviste con la mirada cada vez que te mira.

-¿Qué sabes tú acerca de desnudar a alguien con la mirada?- Resoplo John, sentándose en su sillón favorito. Si Dean les hubiera prestado atención, podría haber visto la forma tan intensa en la que Sherlock miraba a John. En su lugar, presto atención a Cas.

-El…el se equivoca ¿Cierto? Pregunto Dean dudoso. Cas se quedo mirándolo, sus ojos tenían un brillo indescifrable. Pero la forma en que movía sus manos hacía notar lo incomodo que estaba.

-No, no lo está. Murmuro Cas, con su voz ronca más baja de lo usual. Miró hacia abajo a su regazo, formándose un rubor lentamente en sus mejillas. – Lamento si esto te hace sentir incomodo. Tratare de no hacer nada que te moleste, Dean.

Dean rio un poco y negó con la cabeza, con su corazón martillando.- No, no me…no me importa.

Cas volteo rápidamente a verlo, sin decir nada.

-Enserio.-Aseguro Dean, perdiéndose en la intensidad de los ojos de Castiel.- Es genial.

De pronto una sonrisa cruzo el rostro del ángel, y después de un momento de indecisión, tomo la mano de Dean, entrelazando sus dedos.

-¿Esto es aceptable?

Dean le sonrió por un momento antes de toser un poco y tratar de parecer rudo.-Si, bueno…no esperes que sea todo sentimentalismo a partir de ahora.

-Demasiado tarde.- Se burlo Sam desde la cocina, donde parecía estar mirando un largo frasco lleno de ojos.

-Cállate, Perra.

-Como sea, Idiota.

* * *

Awwww, no son lindos y encantadores?

Bueno disculpen las metidas de pata, solo lo hago porque nadie más lo hace. btw, se que faltan una GRAN cantidad de acentos…

superwholockfics tumblr com/ post/ 17455693765/ consulting-matchmaker

Pueden encontrar este fic, y otros más.


End file.
